Eventuality
by basium
Summary: Jack has given up his pride and joy, but will the mysterious woman from the tavern change his mind and his life? Review please. Rated PG for now... may change later.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. 'Cept the new person... but considering you don't even know her name yet, it really doesn't matter. Nothing, I say!!

A/N: My first Pirates fic. Hope it doesn't suck out loud. Review with thoughts.

-Eventuality-

I lay my head back down on pillow; my mind still stuck on the events of the previous night. It was almost indescribable, almost dream-like, in a way that etches it into your memory for an eternity. I could still smell her scent, a vary individual and unique mix of a certain perfume, rum and something else... A sort of secret ingredient that makes it her own. But the smell, much like the memory of last night, was burned forevermore into my mind and overwhelmed me to a point of dizziness.

I replayed the whole night in my head like a movie. I had stumbled into the tavern, very much drunk, to see that most of the crowd had gone into the cellar. I could hear the loud music and boisterous laughter permeating the floorboards, which creaked as I made my way across to the bar. Behind it sat the bartender, a very short man with greying hair and a thick accent.

"Well 'ello there, Mr. Sparrow. What can I get 'fer yah?" he asked, wiping an old glass with a rag that was brown with filth. He noticed me staring and said, "Suppose it's a lost cause, eh?" I nodded wearily, the effects of the rum not entirely worn off. I had been drinking in a nearby bar, when a fight broke out and eventually forced the remainder of customers out into the dark night.

"I'll just have the usual." I mumbled, looking around the rather small tavern. There were only a few small tables with accompanying chairs, most of which had been overturned. The music, I now recognized as a fairly large fiddle group, continued to play while the drunken townspeople danced joyfully beneath me. The whole atmosphere was giving me a rather large headache.

The barkeep fumbled around under the counter, and finally pulled out a large bottle of rum. Handing it to me, he smiled a toothless grin and I half-heartedly smiled back, taking the rum graciously and moving as far away from the bar as possible. I turned over a chair, sat down and took a long swig of the ale, noticing that apart from myself, a shadowed figure in the corner and the bartender, the room was empty. Sighing, I clunked down the bottle on the table next to me and looked around the room some more, my gaze stopping on the dark figure in the corner. They seemed to be poured over a piece of parchment, a map perhaps, and was vigorously scribbling away, stopping momentarily to take a swig of the drink sitting next to the figure's arm.

My gaze was torn away as the barkeep shuffled past me to collect emptied glasses from a nearby table. I took advantage of the situation and asked quietly, "Aye, who might that be over there?" The old man turned around and followed my eyes where they laid rest on the writer in the corner.

"Hmm. Not too sure of that. Comes in here time to time, often buys a drink. Mostly keeps to herself." He replied. I quickly snapped my gaze over to him, asking,

"Did you say 'her'?"

The bartender chuckled, picking up a glass and rubbing it with the same dirty rag. "Aye, I did."

Deciding to make a snap decision, I quickly stood up and slowly made my way over to the shadowed writer. The old barkeep whispered as I passed him, "Good luck. Doesn't talk much, that one." I ignored him and continued on my way to the corner, a journey that seemed like forever. I reached the table and the writer showed no recognition that I had arrived, so I cleared my throat rather loudly. She looked up, her face falling into the faded light of a nearby candle, and my breath hitched in my chest.

She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Her pale face illuminated by the candlelight looked milky white, almost ghostly compared to her dark auburn hair which was tied loosely in a messy bun, with strands dangling down aside her face. Her eyes were ocean blue, that stared into you like daggers, evermore brightened by the light her face now basked in. She had a dainty nose that fit her face perfectly, and just below the nose the most gorgeous set of lips I had ever seen in my entire life. My mind immediately jumped to thoughts of what I could be doing to those lips... if I wasn't staring mindlessly at the woman like a fool.

"Can I help you?" she asked, snapping me back to reality. I closed my gawking mouth and smiled slightly, attempting to find words that simply wouldn't come.

Finally I managed to say something, and did so rather slowly, stumbling slightly. "Could... could I buy you a drink, luv?"

-basium


End file.
